The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, the technique relates to data processing apparatuses having multiple processing lanes for performing data processing.
A processing apparatus may have two or more processing lanes for performing data processing operations. The present technique seeks to improve the performance and/or reduce energy consumption of this type of apparatus.